


Kitty Kyun

by akira93



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira93/pseuds/akira93
Summary: Wonkyun story~Hoseok found a hybrid on his way to his apartment after working though he didn't realise that the boy was a hybrid yet. He took the boy home and the rest of it you guys can read it in this story. ^^





	1. Alley

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this story in AFF if you guys wanna read it there ^^  
> longer chapters and i will try to update at least one chapter within 4 days.  
> you guys can comment or request a little bit for this story and if the request is good i will put it in the story ^^

“Hyunwoo hyung, I’ve already mob the floor and arranged the chairs. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Hoseok said as he untied his apron and walk to the back room to fetch his bag in his locker. “Okay, thank you for closing the shop for me today Hoseok. See you tomorrow.” Hyunwoo says with a smile. Hoseok has been working in Hyunwoo’s café for about 2 years now and he really loves to work there and the salary are enough for him to have a decent life.  
  
Hoseok walk out of the café and continue to walk down the street as his apartment are just a few blocks away. As he is walking towards an alley where he usually use so that he can reach his apartment faster, Hoseok heard a whimper. Hoseok frozed and listened. ‘What the hell is that? Was I hearing things?’Hoseok thought to himself and after a few seconds of silent he starts to walk again but then he hears a rustling coming from the nearby dumpster. Hoseok starts to run but then he hears a whimper and a lot like someone is sobbing near the dumpster.  
  
This perks Hoseok’s curiosity and he slowly walk to the dumpster. Someone with a black hoodie on is sitting on the ground with both of his knees closed to his chest and it seems like the boy is crying and didn’t seem to realise that Hoseok is standing in front of him. “Hey..? Are you alright?” Hoseok said slowly and this make the boy jump and look up from where he was sitting. Hoseok now can see the boy’s face clearly and he saw that the boy had little cuts on one of his cheeks and the boy was indeed crying as Hoseok sees tears are running down the boy’s face. The mysterious boy seems to be afraid of Hoseok as he quickly scoot back until his back touch the alley’s wall. “P-please don’t hurt me..” the boys stammers and his breathing are getting laboured. Seeing as the boy might be having a panic attack Hoseok quickly says “Hey hey, It’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you. I promised. Why are you here? This alley are not safe and I don’t want you to get mugged or something”. The boy keep on crying and shivering but he’s not saying anything and just stare wide eyes at Hoseok.  
  
Hoseok felt bad seeing the boy frightened and he starts to think what trouble he will face if he helps the boy but he is a good guy and he can’t just leave the boy alone in the alley. “Hey.. do you have a home to go..?”Hoseok asks slowly and the boy just shakes his head slowly indicating that he indeed don’t have a home to go so Hoseok said “Want to come to my place for a night? I can tend your wound and you can sleep until the morning and then you can leave for somewhere else. I can’t let you stay here though. This alleys are dangerous at night”. The boys just silently staring at Hoseok and after a few minutes in silent, he finally nod slowly. Hoseok smile softly and lend his hand out hoping for the boy to take it. The boy look scared but after a while he took Hoseok’s hand and stand up. Hoseok then starts to walk while holding the boy’s hand.  
  
After walking for about 15 minutes, they finally arrived at Hoseok’s apartment. Hoseok live on the second floor (he hates height so yeah) and before he unlocked his apartment’s door he look at the boy with another soft smile and went into his apartment pulling the boy together. In the apartment, Hoseok quickly pull his feet out of his shoes and pull the boy with him into the living room. The boy just quietly let himself being pulled by Hoseok and took on his surroundings. Hoseok let go of the boy’s hand and he went to the bathroom to fetch a first-aid kit box. The boy didn’t know what to do and he’s still a bit scared of Hoseok so he just stand there in the living room. Hoseok went to the living room with the first-aid kit box in his hand and he saw that the boy fidgeting and smile. “You can sit on the couch it won’t bite” Hoseok said lightly teasing the boy. The boy blush and sit on the couch. “Alright, can you move your hoodie from your head so I can have a better look at your wound?” Hoseok asks and the question make the boy go wide eyes and the boy furiously shaking his head and starts to shiver again. Hoseok is confused. Why is the boy frightened by him asking the boy to move his hoodie so much? “Hey, I won’t hurt you I promised.” Hoseok says trying to calm the frightened boys down. “P-promise me you won’t kick me out for now..? I-I don’t want to be left a-alone outside..” The boy stammers quietly. Hoseok nod at his question and the boy finally let down his hood and the gestures make Hoseok eyes go wide.  
  
‘Holy mother of ramyeon! He’s a hybrid! No wonder he was so frightened..’Hoseok thought to himself while staring at the boy. Hybrids are not an unknown thing at this century anymore but it is still rare. “What is your name? I can’t keep calling you ‘hey’.” Hoseok asks with a smile. The boy finally stop shaking as he sees that Hoseok won’t hurt him and answers quietly “C-Changkyun..”. “Alright Changkyunnie, don’t worry I won’t hurt you and I certainly won’t kick you out. Now let me clean those wounds of yours. How did you end up by the dumpster if you don’t mind me asking?” Hoseok says while trying to clean Changkyun’s wounds on his left cheek. “ I used to live with m-my mother outside of this town but y-yesterday some guys came to our house and they k-killed my mother and t-try to sell me in some kind of auction and I don’t want to so I ran a-away and ended up to where y-you found me..” Changkyun says with tears in his eyes. Hoseok brush of Changkyun’s tears and he quickly patch up Changkyun’s wound and hug him. “I’m sorry about your mother kitty, you can stay with me if you want but It’s fine if you don’t want to, I won’t force you”, says Hoseok softly while caress Changkyun’s black ears on top of his head making the latter purr in delight. “I w-want to stay with you if that’s okay..”, says Changkyun shyly and this make Hoseok’s smile bigger and he nod and continue to caress Changkyun softly.


	2. Cutie

Hoseok wakes up with a cute two little cat ears in his view when he stared down onto his chest. One hand firmly wrap around Hoseok's waist and he can feel Changkyun's fluffy tail resting besides his feet. 'Wow, it doesn't feel so bad to wake up like this everyday from now on' Hoseok thought with a blush on his face while trying not to move afraid that Changkyun will wake up. After seems like an hour (it was only 15 minutes) and Hoseok feels like his hand will become a statue, Changkyun starts to wake as his ears twitch slightly and he lightly starts to stretch but froze when he realize that he is practically lying on Hoseok. ''Oh my god I'm so sorry!!'' says Changkyun and he scrambled off of Hoseok and nearly fell from the bed if not for Hoseok fast relfexes. Changkyun is sure that his face looks like a tomato and he tries to hide his face behind his hands while Hoseok is still wrapping his hands around Changkyun's waist. ''I-I'm not gonna fall so c-can you let me go?' Changkyun mumbled and Hoseok let go and get off from the bed with a smile on his face. 'Cute' Hoseok thought lovingly while going to the kitchen to make some breakfast.  
  
Changkyun has been staying with Hoseok for about two weeks and Hoseok realizes that the cat-boy is very cute and soft. Hoseok knew that Changkyun is 4 years younger than him, Changkyun needs to hug a pillow or him to have a good night sleep(but Changkyun will always blush and jump off of him whenever he realizes that he was hugging Hoseok in his sleeps), Changkyun loves to wear long sleeved shirts or sweaters (or he just loves wearing Hoseok's) and Changkyun loves to nap at 4 pm everyday when he doesn't have anything to do. Today it is Hoseok's turn to open the cafe and he will need to go after making breakfast for both his and Changkyun's. Changkyun knew this and he really hates it when Hoseok have to go to work early in the morning (actually he hates it everytime Hoseok needs to go to work but he won't admit that), he will be very bored and lonely. Changkyun walk to the kitchen with a cute pout on his face while his tail swaying softly. ''Do you really have to go early today hyung..?'' Changkyun asked after he sat on the dining chair and watched Hoseok finish cooking their breakfast. Hoseok has anticipate this and he actually will bring Changkyun with him to work as he already asks Hyunwoo about it and the latter gave an okay. ''Yeah kitty, it's my turn to open the cafe today'' says Hoseok with a soft smile and Changkyun puff out his cheeks and his tails swaying fast meaning that he is becoming upset. Hoseok laughs when he sees how agitated the cat-boy is and he went to caress Changkyun's ears to please the cat-boy and says ''Do you want to go to the cafe with me? My boss let you hang out in the cafe until my shifts are over. '' This makes Changkyun's ears perk up and he nod his head excitedly with a big smile on his face.  
  
On the way to the cafe, Hoseok can't stop fussing about Changkyun because the weather are getting colder and the cat-boy just laughs at Hoseok. ''Are you warm enough? Why are your hands cold?! Let me tighten your scarf.'' Hoseok says and Changkyun just laugh adorably and nods his head. ''I'm fine hyung, really. It's not that cold, I'll be fine.'' says Changkyun and they continue walking to the cafe. “Will your friends like me hyung..? I don’t want them to hate me or hate you because of me..” Changkyun says with a small frown and his ears flat on his head. Hoseok smile assuringly and he caress Changkyun’s head saying “Don’t worry, I don’t think they will hate someone as cute as you and if they hate you I’ll just beat them up until they like you”. Changkyun can feel his face getting hotter and he knew that Hoseok saw that he is blushing but then he go wide eyed after hearing that Hoseok will beat his friend if they hate him. Changkyun doesn’t like violent and he quickly shakes his head and with a pout saying “No! Don’t beat them please.. I don’t like it..”, and Hoseok can’t stop squealing in his head at how adorable and cute Changkyun is being right now. Hoseok laughs and says that he was kidding and they continue walking. Hoseok are currently holding Changkyun’s hand while walking and when Changkyun asks why adorably and with a blush on his face, Hoseok just said that he doesn’t want Changkyun to get apart from him afraid that the cat-boy will be separated from him lost or something. Changkyun blush harder and just tighten his hand within Hoseok’s (Changkyun can easily get lost somewhere as he doesn’t really have a good sense of direction) and smile while his tail swaying softly.  
  
They arrived at the café and Hoseok told Changkyun to seat at the table near the counter while he went to change into his work attire (casual button up shirt with apron around his waist) in the back room. Changkyun sit at the table that Hoseok told him to and he’s casually looking around the café with his ears twitching slightly (a usual treat when cats are observing their new surrounding). Suddenly, there was a guy with a black short hair, tall and resemble a lot like a bear came into the shop and Changkyun jump a little in his seat when he heard the door opened and his ears went flat but before he can run to the back room to go to Hoseok, Hoseok walked out from the back door and notice that someone had entered the shop. “Oh, good morning Hyunwoo hyung” Hoseok said and Hyunwoo replies Hoseok with a small smile. “Is that your hybrid? Changkyun right? Hello, I’m Hyunwoo and I am the owner of this café.” Hyunwoo says as he walk up to Hoseok and Changkyun. “H-hello, nice to meet you Hyunwoo hyung. Thank you for letting me hanging out here until Hoseok hyung ends his shift.” Changkyun says shyly with a small smile. Hoseok was blushing as Hyunwoo says that Changkyun is his hybrid but he smile widely as Changkyun was not bother by what Hyunwoo says and he hopes that Changkyun will actually be his one day. “Okay let’s get to work!” Hoseok said and they start to open the café.


	3. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!! updates~~

''Oh my gosh! He's so cute!!'' says Minhyuk after he walked in the cafe and saw Changkyun sitting nearby the counter. Minhyuk runs to Changkyun and develop him in a big hug (a very big and squishy hug) and Changkyun awkwardly hugs back with a small shy smile. ''H-hello, nice to meet you um...'' Changkyun says and Minhyuk tell Changkyun his name after releasing Changkyun from the hug. Changkyun gave Minhyuk a bigger smile and it really makes Minhyuk wants to pinch the younger's cheeks but he caress Changkyun's head and ears instead. Changkyun instantly react to the caress and he starts to purr in delight. Anyone who sees this will definitely squeal in delight and it looks like some of the customer came in to the cafe just to see Changkyun. ''I'm gonna do my work now but if someone bothers you don't hesitate to call me kay?'' Minhyuk says as he gave one last pat on Changkyun's head. ''Ne hyung, I will'' says Changkyun and Minhyuk gave him a big smile. 

Changkyun has already met Kihyun, Hyungwon and Jooheon after Hyunwoo and Hoseok open the cafe and they all were nice to him. They keep watching over him and keep him comfortable though they are busy and Changkyun can't be happier at how nice everyone is with him. Changkyun watch as Kihyun and Hoseok are making pastries and desserts, Jooheon is making the drinks, Hyungwon is by the counter and Minhyuk is taking and giving orders with Hyunwoo. He smiles whenever his hyungs are making interaction with each other and he can tell that they are very close. Changkyun hopes that he can be a part of them one day. 

Hoseok's shift has ended for today and he went to the back room to change before going home with Changkyun. Changkyun is currently being smother by Minhyuk and the others just laugh and watch both of them with a very fond look. ''Kitty, let’s go home. See you guys tomorrow.'' Hoseok says as he reach for Changkyun's hand and led them to the door. ''Bye hyungs, see you again tomorrow'' says Changkyun and followed Hoseok out of the cafe. They are walking silently (a comfortable one) and suddenly Hoseok asks Changkyun if he wants to go to the market as Hoseok needs to buy a few things and Changkyun agrees so they went to the nearest market. They shop for a while and they went home. On their way home, it starts to rain so they have to run and rush home.  
  
They arrived home soaked and shivering especially Changkyun. Hoseok hurriedly put away all the groceries and told Changkyun to go shower hoping that the cat-boy won’t fell sick later. Changkyun is shivering and his tail is firmly wrap around his waist although it is wet. Changkyun went to the bathroom and hurriedly took off his wet clothes and jump into the tub for a warm bath. He diligently wash his tail ( Changkyun loves his fluffy tail the most) and after he’s satisfied that his tail is thoroughly clean, he wash up the rest of his body. “Hyung? Are you done showering too? I didn’t hear any water running though. Did you have a shower or not?? You can’t just change into a new clothes without showering after walking in that horrendous rain! I don’t want you to get sick!”Changkyun says as he walk to the older who are sitting on the couch in the living room. Hoseok laughs and said “Calm down kitty, I did shower. You’re the one who didn’t hear me because you were totally focused on washing your fluffy tail. Now come here so I can hug you into warmness, you are still shivering.” Changkyun blush and shyly went to sit beside Hoseok. “I didn’t say sit beside me kitty, come here” Hoseok said as he pat his own thigh while smirking. Changkyun blush harder and he starts to whine and hide his face in his hands. Hoseok laughs and he grab Changkyun by the waist and hoist him onto his lap which make the latter squeak in surprised and cuddle the cat-boy. Changkyun swears that his face are beat red but he didn’t shy away from Hoseok’s hug instead he makes himself comfortable in Hoseok’s arm and lay his head in the crook of Hoseok’s neck. “You’re so warm hyung~” Changkyun says and his eyes involuntary starts to close as he become more warm in Hoseok’s arms. 

Changkyun wakes up in his bed on the next day. He sits up on his bed cross legged with his sweater paws in between of his legs and yawns. “Hachoo!” Changkyun’s yawn was interrupted by him sneezing. Changkyun then walk to the kitchen and saw Hoseok by the stove cooking some breakfast. “Kitty? Did you sneezed just now?” Hoseok asks as he realize that the cat-boy are currently sitting at the dining table with his head laid down on the table. Changkyun perks up and shakes his head and innocently answer with a “Nope, didn’t sneezed at all since I woke up. I think you heard it wrong hyung.” Hoseok squints his eyes at Changkyun but Changkyun just smiles so Hoseok went back to cook their breakfast. ‘Sorry hyung, I don’t want you to worry over something so small like a flu.’ Changkyun thought to himself. “Can I bring my sketch book today? I want to draw the café scenery and the hyungs.” Changkyun asks and Hoseok hums letting the cat-boy know the answer is yes. They finish up their breakfast and slowly getting ready to go to the café as today Hoseok didn’t need to do the opening as it was Jooheon’s turn.

They arrived at the café and Hoseok went to the back room to starts his work routines and Changkyun went to sit at the table near the window. Jooheon went to Changkyun and pet his head saying good morning and Changkyun replies smiling. “Are you alright kyunnie? You look a little bit pale today. Are you cold? I’m gonna make a hot chocolate for you after this.” Jooheon says as he continue caressing Changkyun’s head. Changkyun just hummed and purr into Jooheon’s hand and Jooheon laughed smiling at how adorable the cat-boy is. Jooheon then went to make the hot chocolate and Changkyun starts to draw in his sketch book (Changkyun is good at drawing). The café is extremely busy today as it is the weekend and Changkyun’s existence was actually making the café having more customers (hey, a cute cat-boy sitting in a café who wouldn’t go in to see him?). In the evening, Changkyun starts to feel light headed but he didn’t say anything to anyone and just continue drawing in his sketch book. After a while the light headed turn into a headache and Changkyun put away his sketch book and lay his head on the table with his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hit me >.<  
> till the next update~ ^^


	4. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprised update~ wasn't planning on to update today but there you go~~

“Kitty..? Kyunnie..? Changkyun ah?” Hoseok says while running his hand through Changkyun’s hair and Hoseok can feel how warm Changkyun is. The warm makes Hoseok frowns and he gently try to wake the cat-boy again. “What’s wrong? Is he alright?” Kihyun asked as he saw the frown on Hoseok’s face when he walked out of the café’s kitchen. “I think he’s having a fever. He’s burning up.” Hoseok replied and hearing this all the other boys rushed to Hoseok and Changkyun. “Is his fever high?” Hyungwon asked, “That’s why he looked pale today” Jooheon says and at that moment Changkyun wakes up and he slowly sit up. Changkyun tilt his head to one side as he is confused as why his hyungs are surrounding him but then Hoseok touch Changkyun’s forehead and Changkyun instinctively close his eyes as Hoseok’s cold hand felt very nice on his burning forehead. “You have a fever kitty, how are you feeling?” Hoseok asked and Changkyun slowly shakes his head saying that he will be fine until Hoseok ends his shift. The hyungs of course disagree and Hyunwoo told Hoseok that he can go home for today and take care of Changkyun. 

“Hop on” Hoseok says as he crouch down and wait for Changkyun to hug him and they will go back home with Hoseok carrying Changkyun on his back. “What? No hyung it’s fine I can walk” says Changkyun blushing but Hoseok won’t budge and Changkyun finally agrees after a few minutes and he hop on Hoseok’s back. “Get well soon kyunie”, Minhyuk says as he pat Changkyun’s head before they walk out of the café. “Hyung… I can walk by myself..”. “You can convince me as much as you want but I’m still not gonna let you walk by yourself. With how warm you are against my skin, you should not be able to stand let alone walk.”Hoseok says as they carry on to Hoseok’s apartment. At this Changkyun gives up and just let Hoseok carry him home. 

Changkyun wakes up in his bed and he tried to sit up but he fell back down and groans. ‘What happened..?’ thought Changkyun and at that moment Hoseok came in while holding a tray with a bowl of chicken soup, a glass of water and medicines. “Hey kitty. How are you feeling?” ask Hoseok as he put down the tray carefully besides the bed. “I’m fine” Changkyun says as he still don’t want Hoseok to be worried. Hoseok snort and says “Yes and I hate ramyeon”. Changkyun blushes and he start to look somewhere else avoiding Hoseok. Hoseok eyes soften and he caress Changkyun’s hair saying “Kitty, you don’t have to lie to me just to not make me worried. Let me take care of you. I’m not angry or anything. I just want to nurse you back to health. I want my kitty to be healthy”. Changkyun blushes harder and he finally makes an eye contact with Hoseok and Hoseok smile warmly. “I’m sorry hyung.. I just don’t want to be a burden.. You have so much to do and all..” Changkyun mumbled and Hoseok pat Changkyun’s head and kissed his burning forehead saying “You’re not a burden. You will never be a burden. For now you are the most important person in my life so keep that in mind. Okay?” At this Changkyun smile and nodded his head slowly.

“You have to eat!” Hoseok says and Changkyun just stubbornly seal his lips shut. “You’re not going to get better if you don’t eat. Now eat your soup.” Hoseok says sternly and Changkyun ears go flat but he still didn’t budge and still not opening his mouth to eat. Currently Hoseok is trying to make Changkyun eat the chicken soup he prepared for the sick cat-boy but the latter doesn’t want to eat it. “I just want to sleep hyung..” says Changkyun pouting. “You can go to sleep AFTER you eat the soup.” Hoseok said and Changkyun keep shaking his head not wanting to eat. Hoseok sighs and he took the bowl and scoop some soup with the spoon “Just a few spoon? Please? 5 spoons and you can go to sleep”. Changkyun stares blankly at Hoseok and after a few seconds of silent Changkyun slowly open his mouth and let Hoseok feed him. After the 5th spoon, Changkyun shut his lips again and Hoseok let a small smile and caress Changkyun’s ears. “Eat the medicine and you can sleep after I take your temperature.” Hoseok says. Changkyun did what his hyung told him to do and finally he get to sleep.

Hoseok was watching the tv with no sounds (as he don’t want to disturb Changkyun’s sleep) but then he starts to hear a whimper coming from the bedroom. Worried, Hoseok turns off the tv and rush to the bedroom and he found Changkyun breathing heavily with eyes closed and whimpers came out of the sick boy’s mouth once in a while. Hoseok lay his hand on Changkyun’s forehead and he frowns further as it seems that the fever are still high. Hoseok then went to the bathroom and fetch a wet towel and gently wipes Changkyun’s face and neck. After he was done, Hoseok lay the wet towel on Changkyun’s forehead and he slip right in next to Changkyun. Instinctively, Changkyun shifts and starts to hug Hoseok in his sleep and lay his head on Hoseok’s chest. Hoseok smiles and let the sick boy hug him and he just put the wet towel on Changkyun’s forehead again as the towel was moved by Changkyun shifting to hug him. Hoseok ran his fingers on Changkyun’s head and slowly fall asleep.


	5. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates~~ ^^

“I can feed myself hyung! I’m alright now.” Says Changkyun blushing while Hoseok keeps holding the spoon in front of Changkyun’s mouth. “But kitty, your temperature is still a little bit high than normal. Now ah~” says Hoseok and Changkyun blush harder pouting and his tail keeps thumping loudly as he is becoming upset and embarrassed. Hoseok just laughs and smile fondly at Changkyun and he proceed to try feed the cat-boy. “Yes, I know that but I can manage it now. I’m not feeling weak anymore. Let me eat by myself hyungggg” Changkyun whines and finally Hoseok gave up and let the cat-boy eat by himself in peace. It has been 3 days since Changkyun’s fever and Hoseok never left his kitty’s side. Hoseok really owes Hyunwoo big time as Hyunwoo let Hoseok have a few days off until Changkyun is better again. “Hyung?” Changkyun says as he stop eating and look at Hoseok. Hoseok hummed questioningly at the cat-bot and Changkyun drop his gaze for a few seconds and look at Hoseok again. “I’m sorry for keeping you away from your job. This is why I didn’t want to tell you I was sick in the first place. You are always taking care of me that I don’t know how to repay you.” Changkyun says slowly with his ears gradually flatten on his head. Hoseok smiled and reach for Changkyun’s head and caress the younger, “You don’t have to repay me. I did all of these because I really care about you and I would do it again no matter what”. The rest of the day are consists of Hoseok and Changkyun cuddling and watching movies until late.

“I’m sorry I have to leave you alone for a while kitty, but your fever are still there so I can’t bring you to the café. I’ll be back as soon as I finish my work.” Hoseok says and Changkyun smiled “Don’t worry hyung, I’ll be fine on my own for a few hours. I’m feeling better and I promise you that I will call if my fever acts up again.” At this Hoseok smile as he kissed Changkyun’s cheek and this caused the cat-boy to blush and hide his face in his hand while Hoseok just laughs fondly. After Hoseok had left for work, Changkyun huff lightly and went to his bedroom to fetch his sketch book and went to the living room to start draw whatever came into his mind. At the café when Hoseok arrived, he was bombarded with questions from all of his friend about Changkyun’s health. Hoseok assured them that Changkyun are getting better and the others huffed in relieved as all of them have become quite attached to the cat-boy. Hoseok recalled when he was nursing Changkyun a few days ago on how Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Jooheon keep on calling him asking about the cat-boy well-being and half of them actually came to his house to visit the cat-boy and he just laughed at the memory. After the talk, all of them went to work and serve the customer who came in to the café. 

A call came in from Hoseok’s phone and when Hoseok sees the caller he instantly panic and there was a lot of assumption running in his head before he actually answer the phone. “Hyu-“ “ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOUR FEVER WORSEN AGAIN? SHOULD I GO HOME NOW?” Changkyun flinch from the phone and stares at it dumbfounded before laughing lightly. “Hyung, calm down. I’m fine. I called you because uhm.. Can you buy me fried chickens when you come back..? I’m suddenly craving for it after seeing some fried chicken’s advertisement on the tv.” Changkyun says while blushing but is determined to have his fried chicken and his tail swaying fast. Now it Hoseok’s turn to stares at his phone before he let out a sigh of relieve “You really gave me a mini heart attack kitty. Alright I’ll buy you your fried chickens after my shifts end. I’m sorry that I yelled. I panicked.” Hoseok says sheepishly. “Thank you hyung!! Then I won’t bother you again. I’m gonna hang up now okay. Love you”, Changkyun says without thinking and when he realised what he had said he blushed hard and was going to hang up the call before his hyung answered but Hoseok was fast enough to say that he loves his kitty back before Changkyun ended the call embarrassed. Hoseok stares at his phone smiling like an idiot before he put his phone back in his back pocket and went to work. 

Throughout Hoseok’s remaining shift, he can’t stop smiling and it’s getting creepy so Kihyun flatly swat Hoseok’s head, “Yah hyung, why the hell are you smiling like an idiot after that last called you received? You’re starting to make the customers scared.” “Changkyun must have called him and ended saying that he loves Hoseok hyung before he hangs up.” Hyungwon says boredly while waiting for customers at the counter. At that Hoseok stares at Hyungwon wide eyes and ask him how did he know that and Hyungwon just shrugged saying “Only Changkyun can make you smile like that hyung, and seeing that you can’t stop smiling so I just guessed that Changkyun mindlessly told you that he loves you before he ended the call.” Hyunwoo just nodded his head at Hyungwon’s answer and went back to the kitchen to restock the bread out front. “Who loves who?! What did you guys talked about?! I wanna know tell me everythingggg” Minhyuk says and Jooheon who silently have been watching and hearing what the other have talked about told Minhyuk what he had missed. “OMG! Are we gonna see a new couple soon??!” says Minhyuk with excitement after hearing the story from Jooheon and Jooheon laughs agreeing to it. Hoseok just rolled his eyes but still not letting go of his smile and went to organize the chairs.


	6. Yes Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates ^^

Changkyun is panicking. Yes he panicked after he ends the call with Hoseok. ‘What the hell kyun! Now he knows that I love him! What will happen if he hates me after this?! Wait, he did said that he loves me back though. Ha~~~What am I gonna do~~ This is embarrassing..’ Changkyun thought while pacing the living room his tail swaying fast. Changkyun felt like burying himself in a hole and never to come out again. Changkyun went to the bedroom and jump onto the bed and thrash himself up on the bed. Changkyun whines loudly and he felt like crying. After several hours of whining and crying on the bed, Changkyun fell asleep. 

Hoseok enters his apartment with Changkyun’s fried chicken but was met with a very silent home. Usually Changkyun would run to welcome him home smiling and all but its quiet right now. Hoseok then put the fried chicken on the kitchen table and wonder around the living room looking for Changkyun before heading to the bedroom to change. Hoseok found Changkyun soundly sleeping on the bed with tears stain on the cat-boy’s cheeks. Hoseok frowns and went to sit beside Changkyun and brush his hand onto Changkyun’s ears and hairs making the cat-boy stirs awake. “Kitty..? Are you okay? Why did you cry?” Hoseok asks worried and Changkyun just buried his head underneath his pillow and refused to let go of the pillow when Hoseok tried to take the pillow away. Hoseok is puzzled as to why is his kitty acting like this so he coax the cat-boy to at least look at him. After several minutes coaxing Changkyun, Changkyun finally let go of the pillow and look at Hoseok with his ears flat on his head. Hoseok then grab Changkyun’s face and the latter blushed right away but doesn’t pull away afraid that Hoseok will be mad at him. “Now tell me why were you crying and won’t look at my face?” Hoseok said and Changkyun stuttered “Y-you don’t hate me hyung..?” “Wha-? Why would I hate you when I just said that I love you back when we were on the phone earlier?” Hearing that Changkyun blushed harder “R-really..? B-because I do love you hyung.. S-so much and if you don’t love me back-“ before Changkyun can finish what he was going to say Hoseok leans in and kissed Changkyun’s lips. Changkyun ears and tail perks up when Hoseok kissed him and all he can do is close his eyes.

Hoseok and Changkyun are currently sitting on the couch in the living room with Changkyun eating his fried chicken happily and Hoseok watching the tv. After Changkyun is done eating and he wants to throw the chicken’s box in the thrash can at the kitchen but before he can go Hoseok suddenly stops him and Changkyun tilt his head and quietly questioning why Hoseok stops him. Hoseok then reach out and kissed Changkyun on the lips again without warning thus making the boxes in Changkyun’s hand slipped and land near Changkyun’s feet. Hoseok then pulled back and grin “Mm.. I can taste the chicken” making Changkyun blushed before he huffs and makes his tail slap Hoseok’s thigh “Don’t kiss me when I’m holding something! You’re lucky it’s just a box and not a glass or something that can break.” Changkyun then picks up the fallen boxes and heads to kitchen while blushing and stomping his feet while Hoseok just laughs at his kitty’s reaction. 

Changkyun came back from the kitchen pouting as he sit next to Hoseok refusing to look at the older. Hoseok laughs silently and he reach for Changkyun but the latter shrugs off whenever Hoseok tries to touch him. After several minutes of trying but failing to touch Changkyun, Hoseok then grab the cat-boy and pull him onto his lap and hug Changkyun tightly so that Changkyun can’t move. Changkyun struggles but failing while blushing hard and suddenly he stops moving when he feels Hoseok’s lips at his neck. “I’m sorry kitty.. Forgive me? Hm?” Hoseok mumbled and Changkyun rolls his eyes before he lays back onto Hoseok and rub his head to Hoseok’s chin and neck “Fine. I forgive you but never do that again while I have something in my hands.” Hoseok then kissed Changkyun’s head and he promised that he will only kiss Changkyun when Changkyun is not holding anything in his hands making Changkyun blush and hides his face at the crook of Hoseok’s neck. 

Changkyun are currently sitting and drawing near the café’s counter while Hoseok and the other hyungs are busy working. The other hyungs keep teasing Changkyun non-stop when Changkyun went to the cafe that day after the phone call yesterday making Changkyun a blushing mess for the whole day until Hoseok starts to pity his kitty and told his friends to stop teasing Changkyun. Now the teasing has finally ceased and Changkyun can finally relax and draw whatever that has his interest at the moment. While Changkyun is concentrating with his drawing, suddenly a blond buff guy went in the café and happily shouts Hoseok’s name with a big smile on his face and walk to where Hoseok at. Changkyun stops drawing and look up to see who called his hyung’s name and saw the blonde buff guy hugging Hoseok tightly. “Hoseok hyung! I missed you!” the blonde guy said and Hoseok just laughs and hugs him back. Suddenly the blonde guy kissed Hoseok’s cheek and the scene makes Changkyun’s face goes red. Yes Changkyun definitely is jealous and his tail swaying fast and thumps the chair for 2 or 3 times. Hyungwon who was standing near Changkyun laughs silently at Changkyun’s action but keep a straight face when Changkyun suddenly look at him and ask “Hyungwon hyung, who is that hugging my hyung?” “Oh that guy? His name is Jackson.” Hyungwon said and he smirked before starts to walk as he saw a customer was calling him. “Jackson huh..” Changkyun mumbled with his hands crossed at his chest and tail swaying fast.


	7. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!

Hoseok is entertaining Jackson when Jooheon went to make Jackson’s order at the back while Changkyun just sit and stare at them at his table with his poker face but his tail and ears are twitching once in a while indicating that he is a little bit disturbed. Hoseok seems occupied with Jackson that Changkyun starts to have negative thoughts as he sees that Hoseok laughs at everything Jackson is saying. ‘I never see hyung laugh like that.. He look so much happier’ Changkyun thoughts and his ears starts to flattened on his head as he thought more and more. 

Hyunwoo saw this while he was getting out of the kitchen and he put away the tray that he was holding and went to Changkyun. “Kyun ah, are you alright? Your ears are flat on your head. Is something wrong?” Hyunwoo says as he ruffle Changkyun’s hair. Changkyun pouted and look at Hyunwoo before he again look at Hoseok. Hyunwoo follow where Changkyun is looking and saw that Hoseok and Jackson are talking while laughing and he finally know what bothers the cat-boy. Hyunwoo pat Changkyun’s head saying “Are you bothered by Jackson? You don’t have to though. He won’t take your hyung away.” Changkyun blush and drop his gaze to his hands on his lap “But he look so happy with him and I don’t think I ever saw Hoseok hyung laughs like that..” “He may not laugh like that when he’s with you but he only have this one fond look that is only for you Kyun ah. We never saw him having that one look with others. Only with you.” Kihyun says making Changkyun flinch as he didn’t aware Kihyun was near him. Changkyun then starts to blush harder making Hyunwoo and Kihyun laughs and they ruffle Changkyun’s hair before they went to do their work. 

Jackson finally get his orders and he says goodbye to all the workers and before he walk out of the café he hugs Hoseok and left. Hoseok just smile and went to his work not realizing that Changkyun is upset at the moment. Changkyun felt a bit better when he saw Jackson left but he still can’t shake the feeling that maybe Hoseok can be happier with someone else. ‘Hyung didn’t even ask me to be his boyfriend yesterday. What are we actually?’ Changkyun thought as he starts to draw again in his sketch book. Throughout Hoseok’s shift anyone can see that Changkyun is sad by the way his ears flattened on his head once in a while when his thoughts are too negative and he sighs before he starts to draw again.

Hoseok finally ends his shift so he went to the back room to change before walking home with Changkyun. Hoseok had notice that his kitty seems to be upset with something and he wants to ask Changkyun what is wrong when they have arrived at their apartment. The walk to the apartment are quiet, very quiet to the point that Hoseok felt awkward but he didn’t want to ask Changkyun when they are walking so Hoseok keeps quiet. When they arrived at their apartment, Changkyun went straight to the bedroom and slid in under the blanket on the bed. At this point, Hoseok are worried so he follows the upset cat-boy to the bedroom. Hoseok sit on his side of the bed and nudge Changkyun softly but Changkyun shrugged Hoseok’s hand and curl up in a ball under the blanket. “Kitty…? What bothers you?” says Hoseok as he gently try to pull the blanket off of Changkyun. Changkyun tightens his hold with the blanket and they had a little tug of war with the blanket until Hoseok gave up and huffs. 

Changkyun squeak as he was thrown off guard when he felt Hoseok’s body on top of him when Hoseok jumped on him because he refuse to let go of the blanket. “Hyung get off I can’t breathe” Changkyun said still under the blanket and Hoseok refused “I won’t until you tell me what’s wrong.” Changkyun freeze as he ponders on to tell Hoseok or not about this insecurities he’s feeling. Hoseok panics when he felt Changkyun stops moving under the blanket and thought that he might have crushed the cat-boy and he get off of Changkyun and quickly pull the blanket off Changkyun. Changkyun realized that Hoseok had pull the blanket but was too late to tightens his hold with it so he quickly hides his face behind his hands while his ears still flattened on his head.  
  
When Hoseok deemed that he didn’t crushed the cat-boy, he went and try to pull Changkyun’s hands gently to make Changkyun look at him. “Kitty.. Please stop hiding from me. Look at me. Kitty.” Hoseok says as he coax Changkyun to look at him but Changkyun won’t budge. Hoseok then starts to caress Changkyun’s ears as he knows how much Changkyun loves it hoping that the cat-boy would finally tell him what is wrong. Changkyun hates it when his cat sides took over his body as he starts to purr into Hoseok’s caressing him and he tried his best to restrain but failed. Changkyun pout but keeps purring and he finally stops hiding behind his hand and look at Hoseok. Hoseok smiles and asked Changkyun what’s wrong without stopping his hand to caress Changkyun, “I-it’s just a stupid thoughts of mine hyung.. You did nothing wrong..” Changkyun says as he drop his gaze from Hoseok to the blanket on the bed. “If your thoughts involve me then it is partly my doing too. So tell me what’s bugging your mind? I won’t get mad I promise.” Hoseok says as he gently pick Changkyun up and settled the cat-boy on his lap. Changkyun didn’t bother to defy when Hoseok picked him up and when he was settled on Hoseok’s lap, Changkyun hides his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck (his favourite place). “Nothing really..” CHangkyun says and Hoseok raise one of his eyebrow while looking down at Changkyun. Changkyun sighs “You look so happy with Jackson and I just thought that you will be happier with someone other than me a-and you didn’t even tell me what are we right now.” Hoseok then realized that he actually forgot to ask Changkyun to be his officially and he mentally slap his head in his mind. 

“I’m sorry kitty, I forgot to ask you last night” says Hoseok sheepishly. Changkyun tilt his head up to look at his hyung and Hoseok kiss him on the lips. After the kiss, Changkyun’s face is red than ever and Hoseok laughs fondly “Changkyun ah, will you be mine? Will you have me as your boyfriend?” Hoseok says and Changkyun blush harder before shyly nodding his head with a small smile. Hoseok beams at Changkyun’s answer and he hugs the cat-boy.

That night when both of them were watching some variety show on the tv, Hoseok suddenly asked Changkyun “Wait you said something about seeing me happy with Jackson. Were you jealous of him baby?” Changkyun freeze and blush before nodding his head. Hoseok then ruffles Changkyun’s hair saying “You don’t have to though. He is just like a brother to me. Moreover, Jackson already has Mark, a hybrid like you as his boyfriend.” Changkyun then puffed his cheeks as he was embarrassed because he was jealous of someone that was already taken and his tail thumps the couch a few times. Hoseok laughs at his kitty and pulled Changkyun onto his lap again before kissing his forehead saying “I am yours and you are mine” to calm the cat-boy down. Changkyun melt into the kiss and starts snuggling Hoseok and they continue to watch the show.


End file.
